You Taste Like Christmas
by dystopiangrace
Summary: Christmas fluff in Seventh Heaven! Aerith x Tifa with a suggestion of Clack.


**An AU Christmas fluff because I was feeling overly festive today :) Zack and Aerith live because I don't feel like writing angst at the moment.**

**WARNING: Girl/Girl kissing, suggestions of Yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the characters used.**

_BANG. _

Startled, she spun on the spot too see delicate baubles now decorating the wooden floor in front of the tree.

Zack, Yuffie and Denzel scrambled from the bar upon seeing the glare emitting from the claret eyes of the Seventh Heaven bartender; falling over one another in attempt to avoid the invisible knives being thrown in their direction.

"Get your asses out of my sight before you bring the tree down, next time!"

"_ShinRa had nothing on the wrath of Boobs, I swear!" _she heard Yuffie shriek.

Try as she might, Tifa couldn't help but smile through the exasperation. It was the eve of Christmas after all, and it was the first in many years in which she could say she was genuinely happy, even though the bar has since descended into chaos after Zack's arrival. _Goofball._ This holiday season would be unmarred by any tragedy bar the potential for burnt Turkey. In retrospect, that wasn't anything to lose _too _much sleep over.

Grabbing the dustpan and brush, she leaned down and began to clear the broken shards from the floor. Becoming absorbed in the list of chores still left to finish before the evening was out, she didn't hear the lounge door open nor one of the stools shuffle to accommodate their resident Cetra at the bar-counter as she motioned to place the evidence of the trio's riot act in the trash.

"Nice Antlers" she said, a smile of teasing and delight on her lips as she watched a slightly blushing Tifa fumble with the reindeer fashioned headband sitting on her head.

"Ha! Yeah, Marlene conned me into putting them on" Tifa replied, looking upward and fixing her ruffled bangs. "You should see Cloud, she charmed him into dressing as Santa so she could take turns sitting on his knee. At one point I swear Zack had done so too, judging from the sound coming from the lounge. I think I lost a few customers." Her eyes rolled playfully, returning the smile.

"What a picture _that_ would make" Aerith giggled, before looking at the bare patch on the tree. "We have to fix that. A nude tree is _Ah-bsolutely _unacceptable, its indecent!"

"And the thought of Zack sitting on Cloud's lap isn't?"

They laughed, sharing a playful grin.

Heaving a box from beneath the bar, Tifa began sorting through the miss-matched decorations. "Son-of-a- … Of course your SOLDIER boy just _had _to pick the two baubles, of which we've no duplicates, to smash" She snorted.

"One flash of _that_ smile and you'll forget _all _about it," Smiling knowingly, bumping Tifa's shoulder with her own as she rose to help her friend select new attire for the tree.

They fell into a comfortable silence, digging deeper into the box; pulling out rogue ropes of tinsel and delicate glass. comparatively holding different items against one another to compare colour.

Minutes had past. Tifa was a woman of many strengths, however patience and an eye for detail were not one of them. "Stop dilly-dallying and give that to me," Aerith said with an amused tone.

Pursing her lips together in annoyance, she walked toward the fridge, pulling out a beer.

"I can't do it. Drink?"

Aerith gave Tifa a knowing glance. "Red wine."

For a woman blessed with so much beauty, Aerith thought, she was remarkably ignorant when it came to appearances. Though, she had been most surprised when she had come downstairs for breakfast this morning to see Tifa wearing something other than that _hideous _black tee and short combination. Instead, she wore a simple pair of denim jeans and a figure hugging cream sweater; accentuating that wondrous little waist and attracting just enough attention to the swell of her bosom. Her feet were cuddled by a pair of suede brown ankle boots, as opposed to hi tops By no stretch of the imagination was it a showstopper, but it was a step in the right direction for the fighter.

Selecting a shade of red and gold, the Cetra took great care in placing the new decorations on their tree.

"_Mhmm. Franc Sauvignon_" She sighed, the words dripping from her tongue as she'd taken a small sip of liquid euphoria, sitting back down at the bar stool. Tifa strolled around to the customer side of the bar, sitting next to her friend. "I really don't _get _you sometimes Tifa."

Taking a swig from the bottle, Tifa turned toward Aerith. "Oh?"

"You work in a bar, can drink anything you want, yet you choose _beer?_ It's hardly a fitting drink for the festive season, dummy! What is wrong with you my child?!" Aerith tugged on Tifa's locks, removing the antlers, laughing softly.

Tifa's lips curved into a small grin, "Unlike you, lady of leisure, when I drink I tend to favour beverages whose effects I can feel soon after consuming. I don't get a great deal of free time running after the two kids. Three if you include Cloud..."

Aerith clapped her hands over her face and laughed between long, graceful fingers.

"That, and I've always felt a class below fine wine, having grown up in a predominantly male environment..." she said, toying with the label on the bottle.

The bar door opened abruptly, Marlene running up to Tifa brimming with excitement. "Tifa! Zack and Cloud and Yuffie are gonna take us to see _Rudolf!_"

A raised eyebrow and a querying eye cast over toward Zack, before Tifa stood to get Marlene and Denzel's coat and gloves. "Alright, sweet pea but keep an eye on Cloud and Uncle Zack, okay? Make sure they come home safe. Your dad will be here in a couple of hours," she said, wrapping a perfect pink scarf around her adoptive daughter.

Straightening to full height, crimson eyes meeting mako green. "If you're not back here by 10, I'm rallying a search party, m'kay?"

"Yes, _Mom._" Zack mocked, ushering Yuffie and Denzel out of the door as Marlene dragged Cloud by hand.

"Call me that again, Mr Fair, and I will break you."

Aerith stifled a throaty giggle, "He's right you know. You sound very maternal for someone who claims to have grown up around men!"

Tifa shushed her, laughing, knocking her elbow against the brunette as she was taking a languid sip. Sitting back down, she noticed the the Cetra's lips had stained a deep claret from the wine.

"That colour suits you," she mused aloud.

"Oh heavens no, I'm almost _positive _that you'd carry it off better" Aerith responded, touching her fingertips to Tifa's. Tifa entwining hers and the other woman's. "If only you'd allow me to _experiment_ with makeup on you. I don't 'do' that wanton look very well" She feigned lustrous expression Tifa.

Tifa had a habit of avoiding Aerith like the plague whenever she had her makeup set out, never one for sitting still while someone plays face paint. But Aerith had a point. In the warm hue of the dimmed lights in the bar, Aerith very much suited the pastel pinks. Her soft bangs framing her bright emerald eyes, brushing rosy cheeks which matched the colour of her scarf.

Gazing playfully with heavily lidded eyes, "The first thing Zack asked me when he arrived earlier on, was if you and Cloud were getting it on," Aerith said, leaning into Tifa .

"He and the rest of Midgar." Tifa replied, cheeks aflame.

"I think he's jealous," Aerith giggled, swallowing the last of the glass.

"He's got nothing to worry about..." Tifa said gently.

"You _must _ feel _something _for him though!"

"_Aerith!_" Tifa said, rolling her eyes. "My opinion of Cloud hasn't changed in the last five minutes since you last poked and prodded into my love life."

"But you want a relationship, right?"

"I'm fine! Besides I don't have _time _for anything serious."

"Come off it, missy. We both know you're not getting _any _nevermind commitment_._" Aerith prodded at Tifa's arm knowingly.

That stung, despite the fact what the older woman had said was truth. Caving in, her head flopped onto Aerith's shoulder. She inhaled smell of flowers and fruit, her signature fragrance bar the addition from the wine.

She felt the Cetra inhale sharply, "I'm jealous of Cloud."

Something in Tifa's head gasped and reeled, eyes widening. _Had she heard that right? Surely she wasn't that much of a lightweight - it was only ONE beer! _She raised her head, and looked at Aerith. Their noses were almost touching, Tifa could feel Aerith's breath over her lips.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Selfless, funny, beautiful and _you don't even know it._" Aerith cooed.

They eyes met for a small eternity before Aerith closed the gap and brushed her lips over Tifa's. Their eyelids fluttered shut, lashes feathering each other's skin.

_Oh! _

Aerith pulled back, searching for _something _etched on Tifa's face which told her to proceed or not.

She dared not to breathe, holding still, eyes opening slightly, "Again." It was a statement; not a question.

She willingly obliged, smiling into Tifa as she pressed her lips once again against the younger woman's. Their lips danced, teased. Tifa raised her hand, cupping Aerith's jaw.

The wine tasted so much sweeter in her little mouth, full of warmth and a little spice.

"_You taste like Christmas,_" Tifa cooed, massaging her lips over the Cetra's once more. For a moment, the world around them was closed out by the sensation of Aerith's tongue caressing her lips, requesting permission to enter Tifa's mouth. The kiss deepened, "_Gods_," she breathed.

Aerith broke the kiss, clasping a sweaty hand around Tifa's own and moving to stand. "C'mon."

Tifa was just about putty in Aerith's hand.

Aerith beamed, flirtation rippling across her soft features, "We've got a little while before _they _return and I want to give you your Christmas gift early"

A stickler for tradition normally, but not a single bone in the younger woman's body resisted the offering this time, allowing Aerith to drag her upstairs into her room.

The door slammed, and then on it was all about heat on heat, skin on skin.


End file.
